


在大人身边做爱做的事

by Bitter1106



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter1106/pseuds/Bitter1106





	在大人身边做爱做的事

金厉旭回到宿舍的时候正好碰上要换鞋出门的曺圭贤，两个人对视一眼，空气中弥漫着不可忽视的尴尬气息，两个人又都不约而同的想起上个星期两个人因为厉旭的新专辑选曲问题吵的架

“我还是觉得你继续选有 小王子 风格的那一首比较好，毕竟有大众的认知基础在，不过你要是不愿意我也不会强求，毕竟这是你自己的专辑”  
“你知道是我的你就不要管啊，kry的专辑你倒是上点心啊”  
“别人我还懒得管呢，kry不是还有艺声哥吗？再说了kry和你那能一样吗？”  
“哥，你是我哥，你都絮絮叨叨一个多小时了，别说了。”  
“行，金厉旭，以后你的事我再也不管了！你爱找谁找谁去！我真是咸吃萝卜淡操心！”

吵完以后的一周里厉旭就在公司一心一意的制作自己的专辑，圭贤也好好的服役，两个人虽然心里都有个疙瘩但两个要面子要死的人谁也不愿意主动和对方说话，还好哥哥们也没有察觉。

厉旭低着头就往宿舍里走，完全把圭贤当成一个透明人，圭贤也不服气，放下要换的鞋就跟着厉旭走了进去，现在宿舍里就他们两个人住，低头不见抬头见，要是一直梗着不说话也不是个办法，那就由我来当伟大的和解者吧，圭贤心想。

厉旭这次回来主要是回来收拾一下卫生，平时他太忙圭贤要上班，只能趁周末的这个空闲回来收拾一下，水“刷刷——”的流着，厉旭把要用到的抹布都仔细的投洗了一遍，正要转身去擦柜子，一头就撞上了圭贤的下巴

“哎一古！疼！我骨折了！要金厉旭亲一口才行！”  
“起开。”  
曺圭贤也不管那么多，一把就抱住金厉旭往怀里塞，还特别大声的喊着  
“啊啊啊啊！太疼了！”

妈的，这什么大型碰瓷现场啊。厉旭拼了命的拿手推曺圭贤的肩膀，一边还要注意不让抹布沾湿曺圭贤的衣服。

“曺圭贤你要是个男的就给我放开”

圭贤一听不乐意了，干什么都不能拿我是不是男人说事啊，“吧唧”一口就亲在了厉旭的嘴上，捧着他的头闭着眼睛亲吻，希澈哥说过，吵架什么的用嘴堵住就好了！

重要环节见老福特🚓🚓🚓

门外的录制进行的差不多了，神童和利特送走了钟真，也顺利的完成了试吃环节，神童走过去关了摄像机并把摄像机和麦克风交给工作人员，“咚”的一声跪在利特旁边，利特被吓得差点蹦起来

“怎么了？”  
“那两个小崽子我#&/&_…^你真的要管管队里的情侣纪律啊哥”  
“你就说让我管管全队呗，现在不就你单身？”  
“你看！你看他俩干啥呢！”

边说着就边看到圭贤抱着厉旭从储物间里出来，看到神童一脸愤慨，特哥一脸震惊的表情心虚的笑了笑说  
“弟弟这样…也是可以的吧？”  
然后飞快的抱厉旭进浴室清洗，清洗干净的两个小崽子头发湿漉漉的跪在餐桌前不敢抬头

利特深呼了几口气，说  
“先吃饭”  
然后起身去屋里拿吹风机，一边给两个小崽子吹头发一边说  
“你俩这样也不用瞒着我们，我们都理解，就是要保护好隐私，毕竟圭贤还没退伍，厉旭还要工作，形象还是要注意，听懂了吗？”

圭贤和厉旭一脸认真的疯狂点头，利特和神童收拾好东西准备离开，边穿鞋边说  
“你们俩的泡菜和白切肉都给你们放冰箱了，记得吃”

看着两个哥哥走了以后圭贤长舒了一口气，现在就剩希澈哥和艺声哥两个人不好对付了，希望特哥委婉的告诉他们。

“呀！曺圭贤！滚过来！”  
厉旭指着沙发缝里塞着的一管软膏说“这是什么？嗯？”

“这是特哥给我的礼物！他为咱俩的身体着想！”


End file.
